Clois
Clois is the het ship between Clark Kent and Lois Lane from the Smallville fandom. Canon Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 In "Savior", Lois returns to the present after have been missing for three weeks with no memory of her time in the future. The Kandorian assassin who came back with her causes the monorail that appeared on to decouple but it is saved by Clark. Clark returns to the fortress to continue the training he has been reviving since Jimmy's death but Jor-El notes that his mind seems conflicted and distracted. Lois, still unaware she has been missing for three weeks, sneaks out of the hospital she was sent to, despite Chloe's insistence to stay put, to make it to the phone booth to receive the Blur's phone call and when he doesn't make contact she is on the verge of tears begging for a sign. At the fortress, Jor-El notes that Clark hasn't let go of all his human attachments, so Clark return to Metropolis with plans to say good bye to Lois. Meanwhile Lois, having learned how long she was miss from reporter John Corben, searches for Oliver to find out what happened. Chloe meets up with Clark on the roof of the Daily Planet, noting that now that Lois is back, Clark actions are more predicable. Lois finds Oliver in an underground fight match, but then the Kandorian assassin shows up to attack them. Clark steps in and when the assassin says she was only attacking Lois to draw Clark out, Clark draws her to the farm to stop her away from everyone, which he does. Lois admonishes Oliver for not acting like the hero she knows he is, but when Oliver protests that he is not, Lois declares it a good she already found her hero. Lois goes back to the Daily Planet and is disappointed to see John Corben at Clark's desk. Corben says that Clark has been visiting relatives indefinitely, but Lois tells him not to get too comfortable because she believes Clark will be back and she fishes Clark's name plate out of the trash can. Clark later calls Lois as the Blur and tells he can't stay away from and to keep their communications a secret. Season 10 In "Finale", Lois still believes her and Clark should call off the the wedding and Clark considers calling it off as well. However, after Lois reads the vows that Clark had written she decides to go though with the wedding after all and after she tells Clark her vows he decides to go though with the wedding as well. As they are at the chapel about to begin the ceremony however, Darkseid begins his invasion of earth and the wedding is forceably stopped so Clark can prevent the impending apocalypse. In the epilogue set seven years later Clark and and Lois are still together and have since been married in the intervening time. Fanon The Clois ship sailed as early as her introduction in the season 4 premiere "Crusade" due to the natural desire to see the iconic Superman couple in the show, helped by the fact that their first meeting has Lois see Clark completely naked. However Chlark (Clark x Chloe) was far more popular with the Smallville fandom specifically due to the three seasons prior of characters interactions and fan preference for Chlark over Clana (Clark x Lana). This changed over time due to Chloe getting canon love interests in Jimmy Olsen and then later Oliver Queen and Clois being heavily foreshadowed throughout seasons 4, 5, 6, 7 and the couple slowly becoming canon in season 8. While Chlark still had a sizeable fanbase in the final few seasons and well after the series ended, by the time season 9 began Clois became the most popular ship for both Clark and Lois. Fandom FAN FICTION : Trivia *According to the show's producers, in the flash-forward sequence set in 2017, Clark and Lois are happily married, although they chose not to display any rings at the Planet office due to their desire to keep their professional lives separate from their personal lives. Videos Smallville CLOIS Kissing History! Navigation